It has been found that the prior art note inspecting device (see FIG. 1) on the market is composed of an upper body A and a lower body B which are simply joined together by screws C. However, when required to inspect to maintain the note inspecting device, it is necessary to use a tool such as a screw driver to dismantle the upper body from the lower body hence causing much inconvenience.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a note inspecting device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.